Girdle Skleesback
Girdle Skleesbak is a dwarven demolitionist. He blows shit up whenever possible. Personality History / Background story Born to a mining family in Orpia, Girdle grew up with a future set in mining. The material mined was an ore that could be mixed with other things to make explosives. When he got old enough to become a demolitionist, he immediately did so. He had uncanny skills when it came to explosives and breaching techniques, as well as crafting his own. After a while, the community thought he was getting to into making explosives, because he would spend days just crafting things, so the mining chief gave him some time off. Girdle was not happy with the decision, but it wasn't up for debate. Heeding to his his fiery temper, he plotted out how to get into the mines and steal explosives, so that he could continue his experiments. He went through with the plan, got the explosives, and went into the caves to work. After a large explosive he set took out one of the wooden beams, he decided that he needed to leave before he made it worse. As he was packing up what he had and cleaning up what he could, he heard yelling coming from deeper in the cave. He went to see who it was, and found the chief, pinned under a bunch of rubble. In an effort to get the chief out, he put himself in a situation where he either had to get the chief out, or himself. Girdle ran for it. He went home and tried to forget it ever happened. The next morning guards were at his quarters with reasonable cause to search his house. Girdle had not been able to grab anything before he ran, so there was evidence. They found some of the plans and sketches and put him in jail. Everybody believed he murdered the chief, when he actually was just there by accident and tried to help. No one believed him. So he was banished from the his home, and branded a criminal. Literally, he was branded with an iron brand on his right calf. The brand is the symbol of Orpia, with an X through it. Since leaving Orpia, Girdle has taken on the habit of smoking, whatever it may be. Usually it's a hand rolled cigorette, or cigar, and sometimes its got different smells. It makes him sloppy at times, but in a much more easy going mood. He decided that this could help with his temper when he isn't on the job or in a fight, which means when he isn't on a job or in a fight, he is usually lazily smoking or smoking and experimenting, which doesn't always go well. Appearance Height: 4'5" Weight: 160 Hair Color: Brown Skin Color: Dusty Build: Dwarfy Eye Color: Goggles / Blue Attire Brown studded leather armor, black trench coat and goggles, and a brown leather aviator-looking cap. Medium Length beard. Usually a pipe or cigorette in his mouth. A green scarf with the Skleesbak Family Cres t(Which is a piece of coal-colored ore being struck by a pickaxe). Black full leather boots(steel toed). Black leather utility belt. Brown leather jump-suit/pants with suspenders. Equipment *1x Crossbow *1x handaxe/pickaxe *Studded leather armor *Trench Coat *Medium Shield(Covered in metal bits and splinters) *Chemical Set *2 Explosives *Utility Belt(Holds explosives that are ready) Major Accomplishments Infamy - Collapsing a mine in the far hill...while not working, accidently killing his old boss.